Say You Won't Let Go
by Nerdy Inu Production
Summary: Jealous Viktor isnt the best Viktor. Note: this is a FEM! YUURI FIC! I REPEAT A FEM! YUURI FIC!


Title: Say You Won't Let go

Plot Writer: NerdyInuProductions

Beta: Dr. Elli

Manga/Anime: Yuri! On Ice

Status: Complete

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own this Anime, Manga and its characters, but I proudly own the Plot and the Story which I thought and loved to share, hope you give me some reviews and tell me what you think.

Salamat!

* * *

Emergence AU: it is where one person had severe illness and has genetic problems who then gets to be treated and put in to a cocoon like chamber changing its gender.

Inspired by the manga: KANOJO NI NARU HI

* * *

It been a year being married to the most popular and famous male figure skater Viktor and Yuuri, thoughout that year felt the struggles and joy, having the ups and downs, and at the moment she's feeling jittery waiting for her turn to skate, and it's her season to win another Gold for herself and husband showing the world she's capable.

It's their tradition to be together before her skate and her man would comfort her, but at the moment she felt awful and jittery knowing they are at the moment down having the down side of marriage, Viktor and Yuuri fought for a week already and no one had made a move to make up yet.

Yuuri knows her husband was at the wrong, their friends tried to tell her husband about it but Viktor being a hard headed person and a stubborn one insisted that Yuuri was at fault.

"Calm down, Yuuri" said Mila comforting Yuuri who is about to burst in tears.

Viktor yelled at Yuuri pointing she's cheating on him when she came home late and Viktor pointed at Yuuri that she was with another man, and claims that he saw her together with that hockey player that he hated when they train on their rink.

Yuuri on the other hand felt hurt and left their apartment with anger after explaining but her husband won't listen, for a week she has been staying with Mila.

Yuuri felt hurt, and in the verge of filing a divorce before Viktor sends her one. However, she had already told Mila and Phichit about her plan and they have been very supportive but trying to pry her to talk with Viktor again. Both know this wasn't the first big fight they had, but for Yuuri not having her husband to listen to her made her fell useless, Viktor being Russian made his masculinity superior and made Yuuri believe less on herself.

Meanwhile, Viktor knew about Yuuri's thoughts about the divorce and at the moment he's in panic after the day he knew about it, Yakov who's having to suck up all the shit Viktor had been doing to him sat beside the skater and patted his back.

Flash back of what happened that evening came to him, and it filled him with guilt on how he had treated his wife, _"Where have you been? did you know what time it is?" Viktor at the moment had been waiting for his wife who left two in the morning in a rush, and later on he was left without knowing the where abouts of his wife._

 _one thing that he hated is that, he would be left alone in bed, however in this point he was left alone with no clue where his spouse was off too, "ANSWER ME?" Viktor shouted and started to assault Yuuri with countless accusations._

 _not minding his wife's feeling and emotions, Yuuri is already in tears trying to explain but her husband wasn't giving her any chance._

 _Yuuri stomped off running to the guest room to lock herself, Viktor in anger trashed some things and banged the guest room where Yuuri is and kept on shouting with accusations of cheating._

 _All Viktor can hear was her sobs and cries pleading for him to stop._

 _Viktor then headed to their room to dress up and leave Yuuri for practice._

 _It all became worse when he saw an article about Yuuri on the internet hugging a chubby guy in a hockey shirt with no team names nor surname at the back._

 _it was a fan that caught her and uts some contents on the tag that made Viktor flare in anger, ignoring the shouts and yell of Yakov he stomped home finding Yuuri sobbing at the kitchen trying to eat, but her food was untouched._

" _Vicc-" not being able to finish her word Viktor started yelling at her again and she run off to their room locking it, only a minute later she came out crying harder with her training bag and a suitcase._

Remembering what he had said and did, not letting Yuuri talk or explain herself, Viktor buried his face onto his palm instead he does his routine of practicing his steps as he used to snapped out of his thoughts and looked at Yakov with a soft look.

"Listen boy, I don't want you do the same mistakes I did, go make things right even if you had to make a jack ass of yourself, you should trust her, remember she's a doctor and at times she will be called for duties since it's her line of work" said Yakov finally having a heart to heart talk with the anxiety stricken man.

Yakov is not happy his skaters are having trouble at the time of their performance and he could not deal seeing his son and daughter have their problem which would turn to be like his and Lilia.

"I don't know what to do, Yakov?" Viktor said in a defeated tone.

"Do what I said to you, be a jackass for her if it takes you to be one, but for now, be the first to apologize because on this matter you're the one in the wrong."

"I should've listen to her…" he groaned like a dying whale.

"Oi… old man, Katsudon is about to perform" said by the Russian Junior champion.

Viktor looked at Yuri tiredly and with sad eyes, "Yuurochka, might lose this competition" said Georgi, "Be a man and make things right Vitya, you love her don't you? Don't be the person to drag her down, be the man that would pull her up!" He encouraged.

As JJ was being interviewed, Viktor mindlessly passed between JJ and Morooka, "Excuse me" he walked like a zombie with a mission getting to his destination.

"Yuurochka, listen whatever you are thinking of right now and what worries you have set that aside and win this for you, I've been on that stage and I'm proud of you taking things well, but I would want you to do is talk with him if he still pushes that you cheated then tell him how you feel" Lilia caressed Yuuri who's tears are falling.

"Mama Liliana, how can I skate love when I don't feel it at the moment? How do I-"

"YUUROCHKA!" Viktor burst as he passed through some security watching over the rink gate.

"Vicchan?" Yuuri gave the look of longing to Viktor.

"I'm sorry, I… please don't leave" Viktor pleaded, cameras faced their way to know what is wrong with the famous couple that had been flooding their fans with their sweetness.

"About time!" said Lilia, "You are an idiot Vitya" groaned by the woman.

"I'm sorry, please don't leave me?" said Viktor in the verge of crying.

"I… I don't know…" said Yuuri, "I'm lost"

"Please?" Viktor knelled.

"I'm sorry for not believing, I'm sorry for being an awful man, I'm sorry for shouting and accusing you"

"I… I should trust you… I can't help being jealous" He replied while hugging Yuuri's waist.

"Yuurochka, deal with that moron later, for now skate for yourself" said Lilia and gave her a hug.

"Davai!" said Otabek and Yuri at the back giving her thumbs up.

"You did well Vitya" grumbled by the old man.

"If you did what that idiot son of yours back then, maybe things went well for us" said Lilia.

"I'm sorry too" he sighed.

"You are fifty years late but apology accepted"

"Thank you"

Yuuri gave all out to her free skate, expressing her theme passion. Ending her performance with the final pose pointing at Viktor, he looked at her longingly and ran off to the kiss and cry to catch and hug her tightly which he did.

"I'm so sorry" he cried and kissed her.

"I promise to believe in you, and please tell me where you are going in the middle of 2 AM so I can take you there?"

"Dr. Romalov called needing help with some patients and since Dr. Romalov is my mentor I cannot say no to him" both sat on the kiss and cry and the old couple Yakov and Lilia sat beside the couple.

Yuuri broke her record and Viktor was over joy knowing his wife won the gold, he carried her around spinning and pulled her to a kiss.

The couple was in the verge of separation but somehow they seemed to patch things up in the middle of the competition.

Later on it was her husband's turn and she stayed by the rink side and waited for him at the kiss and cry, and it turns out both are competing on breaking their scores and the commentators were just amazed and found it funny it's like a silent competition between spouses.

Finally, when the women's gold, silver and bronze winners were being interviewed, the media pressed on Yuuri on what happened to her and Viktor when strumming of guitar started.

"I met you in the dark, you lit me up

You made me feel as though I was enough

We danced the night away, we drank too much

I held your hair back when

You were throwing up"

Viktor started singing, with a bouquet of white roses in hand, he was being accompanied by Hiro playing the guitar.

"Then you smiled over your shoulder

For a minute, I was stone-cold sober

I pulled you closer to my chest"

Walking closer to Yuuri, he handed her the roses and caressed her cheek and ran his thumb drawing half moons as her cheek blushed at his actions.

"And you asked me to stay over

I said, I already told ya

I think that you should get some rest

I knew I loved you then

But you'd never know"

Taking her hand and kissing every knuckle

"'Cause I played it cool when I was scared of letting go"

"I know I needed you

But I never showed

But I wanna stay with you until we're grey and old"

The media were all shocked to know the skater can sing and can serenade.

"Just say you won't let go

Just say you won't let go"

"I'll wake you up with some breakfast in bed

I'll bring you coffee with a kiss on your head

And I'll take the kids to school

Wave them goodbye

And I'll thank my lucky stars for that night"

Viktor leaned in and let their foreheads touch, his hand was back caressing her cheek the other hand holding her tightly by the waist.

"When you looked over your shoulder

For a minute, I forget that I'm older

I wanna dance with you right now"

Yuuri's tears started falling, she hugged her husband and sobbed. Behind them was the old couple smiling at them for making up.

"Oh, and you look as beautiful as ever

And I swear that everyday you'll get better

You make me feel this way somehow"

"I'm so in love with you

And I hope you know

Darling your love is more than worth its weight in gold"

"We've come so far my dear

Look how we've grown

And I wanna stay with you until we're grey and old"

"Just say you won't let go

Just say you won't let go"

"I wanna live with you

Even when we're ghosts

'Cause you were always there for me when I needed you most"

"I'm gonna love you till

My lungs give out

I promise till death we part like in our vows

So I wrote this song for you, now everybody knows

'Cause now it's just you and me till we're grey and old"

"Just say you won't let go

Just say you won't let go

Just say you won't let go

Oh, just say you won't let go"

Ending the song, Viktor kissed Yuuri mumbling how he loved her, all was caught by the media and aired it live in national television.

"I love you too, but why is Hiro here?" Yuuri asked.

"The dumb idiot called crying like a dying walrus and said you're gonna divorce him. And I came rushing in and he told me everything"

"Vicchan did you know the guy you saw in a hockey uniform is Hiro? And he's here since I'm his doctor. His poor leg is killing him again"

"Oh…" Viktor was lost.

"I was trying to explain things to you but you shouted at me and wouldn't listen to me"

"I'm sorry" Viktor buried his face in his wife's neck and groaned like a whale stuck on the iceberg.

"I didn't know it was him since he fatten up" reasoned Viktor.

"Well, you ungrateful old man, I came to help after you called and gave you an idea how to woo your wife back and you insult my Katsuki genes? Damn you!" he cursed.

"Vicchan be nice to the guy who tries to back you up" said Yuuri patting Viktor on the head as her husband kept on whining.

"And if you'll excuse me because I'm offended and hurt, I'll be back to my hospital and try to get this damn leg to fucking heal!" he left angrily still holding to his guitar.

"Should I send him flowers too?" Viktor asked.

"Vitya, flowers work on women, not angry hockey player" said Lilia holding on to her own flowers beside her is Yakov.

"He'll bury you alive" said Yuuri and Viktor groaned.

The next day, Viktor and Yuuri waking up around noon still naked after their make-up activities up till dawn Yuuri enjoying the 14 inch treatment, Yuuri giggled at the article about her husband who's trying to get her in the mood for another round.

"From skating to serenading, ten ways to woo our wife back with Mr. Seven-time gold medalist Viktor Nikiforov" she read it out loud.

"I love you" and Viktor pulled his laughing wife under the blanket again.

~END~


End file.
